


In Your Arms Again

by originalhybridlover



Series: Post Olicity Reunion [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Slight fluff, Some angst, post olicity reunion, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: A follow up to my Coming Home [Reunion Fic]





	In Your Arms Again

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt this will happen on the show but isn't that what fanfiction is for. I hope you like it.

Felicity tightened her hand around Oliver's as they slid out of Digg's car refusing to release her hold on him.

She wasn't ready. She didn't think she would ever be ready to part with him again.

She was quiet as Digg and Oliver spoke quietly for a few moments. 

"I know you guys probably want the day to just yourselves but maybe we can do dinner tomorrow night with everyone else. I'm sure they would really like to see you."

Felicity had to bite down hard on her cheek to keep from scoffing at Diggle's words.

This was coming from the man who told her to move on with her life because he had already moved on with his own.

It was highly convenient now that Oliver was home he wanted to start being there again.

"Yeah, sure but maybe not tomorrow. Maybe sometime next week. I need more than a day with my wife."

"Alright, just call me when you're ready and I'll set it up with everyone else."Digg eyes slid to Felicity. "I'll tell Rene you'll be by for your things in a couple days."

"Okay." Felicity's response was short and she could feel Oliver watching their exchange with growing confusion.

Digg nodded, looking like he wanted to say something else but decided against it with one last nod, he pulled away from the curb, driving away.

She turned to Oliver, offering a small smile. "Why don't we head up. I want to take a look at those wounds."

Oliver tangled his fingers with hers, he lifted her hand to his mouth, his lips touching her knuckles with reverence and it brought instant tears to her eyes.

"Oliver."

Oliver's eyes closed with the way she always said his name washing over him. He pulled her closer, her name falling from his lips like a prayer. "Felicity." His hand around her shook and her fingers tightened around his in response.

"C'mon," she murmured.

And Oliver followed without question, without objection. He would always follow her.

Walking into an Argus safe house was different. He had spent so long in a cold hard cell for months void of anything resembling of color, of light. 

Stepping into the safe house filled with small touches of Felicity and William... It felt like a second homecoming. 

"God, I hope the medicine cabinet is stocked?" She pulled him toward the bathroom, only releasing her hold on his hand to sift through the bathroom cabinet. "Here we are," she said, finding what she was looking for.

"Why do you have some things at Rene? And what is going on with you and Digg?" Oliver had wanted to ask the moment Diggle had drove away but had refrained from doing so but not knowing what was going on with the tension between his best friend, his brother and his wife was getting the better of him.

Felicity looked over her shoulder at him. "I don't really want to talk about it. I much rather tend to your wounds."

"Like old times?"

“Yeah, like how it was before.” Felicity murmured.

Oliver could hear the sadness in her voice and it tore at him. “I'm sorry.” He took a step toward her taking the bandages and septic out of her hands, tossing it on the counter and took her hand in his. “I'm sorry. I made a choice that affected our family without talking to you and it tore your life apart.”

“Oliver, stop, please.” her voice cracked, her eyes growing wet with unshed tears just thinking about everything they've both been through in their time apart. “I know we need talk about this and we’ll argue and we’ll disagree and that’s to be expected, but we’ll compromise, we’ll work it out, I know that however right now, I just really want to enjoy being together again.”

“Okay,” Oliver pulled her into his chest, his arms banding around her. “Whatever you need.”

Felicity brought her hands up, gripping at his sides, her breath hitching in the back of her throat as the dam inside her broke. Here her husband was, fresh out of prison, bruised and battered, covered in blood and all he could think about was what she needed. 

God, she missed him so much, her chest heaved, her tears wetting her cheeks. 

Oliver’s arms tightened around her, feeling her shake in his arms and burying his face in her neck, breathing her in, holding her as she fell apart in his arms. 

It was only when her shaking stopped that he pulled away just enough to cup her face in his hands and kiss her wet cheeks. 

Felicity was overwhelmed by the sweet gesture. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Oliver smiled. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Felicity murmured. 

Oliver nodded and let his hands fall away from her, leaning against the counter as Felicity wet a cloth and started to wipe the blood from his face. 

The simple act of her doctoring his wounds had his lips tugging up with a smile. 

Felicity worked intently and silently, it was only after her task was done that she allowed her hand to drift down his cheek and she frowned. 

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked in concern. 

“We need to get rid of this animal on your face that is masquerading as a beard.” 

Oliver couldn’t help the laugh that burst forth. 

“I’m serious.” A smile pulled at Felicity’s lips. “When you were kissing me, it was scratchy as hell and you look like someone from duck dynasty. If we don’t shave it off I’m afraid the sight of it is going to haunt me in my dreams tonight.” 

“Well, we can’t have that now can we?” Oliver pushed off the counter. “Do we have shaving cream?”

“We do.” Felicity reached into the cabinet and pulled out shaving cream and a razor. “When I found out you were coming home I made sure we were in stock.” 

“Want to help me get rid of it?” Oliver held the razor out to her. 

Felicity smiled. “You don’t even have to ask.”

Oliver watched her as she gently took his face in his hands and got to work on getting rid of his prison beard. 

Felicity felt his eyes on her but refused to get distracted. When she was finally done she took a wet cloth to his face and then a dry one. 

“How do I look?” Oliver asked. 

Felicity smiled softly, cupping his cheek. “Like my husband.”

Oliver smiled pushing off the counter and looking at himself in the mirror, other than the bruising, he looked a lot better.

“Why don’t you take a shower, get cleaned up,” Felicity suggested, hands skimming his back. “I’ll order us some food.”

Oliver reached down, pulling the shirt from his body and turned to his wife. “Or you could join me.” 

Felicity's eyes drifted shamelessly over her husbands ripped form and she swallowed, suddenly all she could think about was how much she needed her husband in every way imaginable. 

“I could do that,” she said and Oliver slid his arms around her, ducking his head down, capturing her mouth in a heated kiss, feeling Felicity’s hand settled over his heart. 

Felicity arched her body against his, her hand sliding up to cup the back of his neck, allowing every worry, every problem to fall away, enjoying being in the arms of her husband once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos, and comments are appreciated and encouraged.


End file.
